


Wildest Dreams

by Kuuvak



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuuvak/pseuds/Kuuvak
Summary: Carly misses Jack and wants her life to go back to the way it used to be





	Wildest Dreams

Carly sighed and looked out the window of her studio apartment. It had been 6 months since Jack left and she found herself thinking about him a lot these days. Thoughts of where he was, how he was doing and if maybe, he thought about her too. She rolled her eyes and shook her head at her own thoughts and focused her attention back to her laptop and gently began typing. She laughed to herself as she clicked on her refresh page.

“Alright! It looks like I got four more reviews today! That’s three more than yesterday. Things are looking up!”

She smiled to herself and shifted her gaze to the window. If only she didn’t feel so lonely and empty inside maybe she could fully enjoy her small successes in life. She closed her laptop and stood up slowly, making her way to her front door.

“Sitting in here all day sure isn’t going to make me feel better so I think I’ll take a walk, some fresh air would be nice anyways” she scanned the empty room, turned on her heel and walked out of her place.

Carly pulled her ipod from her pocket and selected shuffle, she wasn’t in the mood to be picky about her music choice today and anything would do. Oh of course, Taylor Swift began to play in her ears, just what she needed. More reminders. She was about to skip to the next song when she glanced up to see a man walking in her direction. Her initial thought was Jack but as the man approached her, she could clearly tell, it was not. She sighed and pinched her cheek. Get a hold of yourself Carly. Jack is gone and you have to move one. If you keep thinking about him it’s only going to make things harder. She continued her walk, leaving the song from before playing. 

The city was busy as always and she found herself passing by a coffee shop, a certain someone’s favorite coffee shop. “Maybe I’ll go in and get something. I mean, it’s just coffee, right?” It was always like this with her. Carly continued on to many more shops. She saw new shops she thought Jack would like and suddenly found herself daydreaming again. 

“Carly!” A yell caught her off guard and pulled her out of her daydream and she turned to see who it was. Aki stood at the ens of the street waving ever so enthusiastically. Carly gave a gentle wave and walked over to her friend.

“Aki, it’s been ages since I last saw you on this side of town. How have you been? How are things with Yusei?” Carly smiled the best she could. She looked down at her phone and ran her finger across her background. It has been the last picture they took together.

“Oh yeah, about that,” Aki paused and looked off into the distance before she turned back to Carly. “Anyways, Yusei is doing just fine. He’s working on new project with the boys and I think this one is going to a bit hit. How are things with Jack? He’s been in and out at the shop so I never have the time to chat with him.”

At the mention of Jack’s name Carly ran. She couldn’t take it. Not here. Not now. The pain inside her chest was overwhelming her and she ran home. Rain began to fall as she continued to her apartment and by the time she reached the building she was drenched in water. She found herself getting home at an awfully late hour, she was tired, exhausted even. She shut the door behind her and threw her keys on the table, making a loud clanking and scraping sound. 

Suddenly she heard a low grunt. She spun around and saw a figure sitting at her desk. Her heart began pounding fast in her chest, her eyes widened as the figure stood up and as the the image moved closer, she could make out those distinguishing purple eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this many years ago and I decided to edit it a bit and post it finally


End file.
